The no good very bad rotten stinky day
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Written for Challenge #8 of Bad Day at LJ's psychflashfic. Shassie. Whump Shawn. Shawn has a VERY VERY bad day


Author: Heavenreturned  
Title: The no good very bad rotten stinky day  
Challenge: # 8 Bad Day  
Word Count: 865  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lassie/Shawn  
Warnings: cursing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…. Although I wish I did

**^^**^^

If Shawn believed in such things, he would swear he was cursed. That was the only explanation! After all, he was currently laying sprawled on his back on the stairs right inside the SBPD station. Oh and not to mention sopping wet and muddy too.

Sighing he rolled over and began to slowly pull his aching body up. Glancing up he saw no one was paying attention to him and sighed in relief. They probably thought he was doing something goofy on purpose.

He got up the stairs without another incident but just as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief and go prancing up to Jules he was bumped from behind. His feet slipped but instead of finding himself, flat back on his ass he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind.

"Shawn! What happened!" Juliet was suddenly standing in front of him, concern written across her face. Wait.. That meant that the person holding him was very likely…

Glancing up Shawn sighed, Lassie-face. He cringed waiting to be dropped and fall flailing to the floor. It would be the perfect thing to happen on this day from hell. Instead, as the head detective let go of his middle a hand gently cupped his shoulder and he found himself steered towards Lassiter's desk. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind he must really look like hell.

Sighing he sat heavily in the chair and gazed up into beautiful blue eyes, and if he was not mistaken there was concern in them. So he started retelling his morning to them both.

Pointing to a spectacular bruise on his arm with deep purples and blacks, he muttered shortly, "This came about from a repair man, an evil ladder, and a piece of wood."

He grinned in wry amusement as his explanation was met with raised eyebrows. He pulled up his shirt, twisted and hissed as he moved wrong. Showing them a dark purple huge bruise spreading over the entire left part of his back.

"This is from a bunny rabbit, my motorcycle, gravel, and a ditch. My poor bikey is now in the vehicle hospital being fixed up. And this lovely one-" He exclaimed with dramatic flair pushing up his pant leg to show a lovely still sluggishly bleeding scuff mark on his knee.

"Is from falling there on the stairs….the first time. So all in all I am CURSED and now I want to go home, lie on my couch, take a nap and sleep away this evil day." With a sigh he slumped back and winced, "Of course I'm not sure I can walk and Gus is in a meeting."

He glanced up when Lassiter let out a loud sigh, "Come on Spencer. I'll give you a ride. If you try and walk and kill yourself the Chief would stick me with the paperwork."

Feeling his spirits pick up a bit at the chance to be alone with his secret crush he gave a quick grin.

"I knew you liked me Lassie-face!" However, the smile was wiped from his face as he stood and his aching body protested, loudly. He stumbled slightly and was shocked when once again Lassiter touched him. This time an arm around his shoulder kept him stabilized. Sighing he slumped into the other man gratefully. He hurt bad enough that he did not appreciate the fact that he was pressed against the man that he wanted to see above and below him sweaty and loosing control.

He didn't even realize he was tired until he found himself sitting in Carly's car and he blinked. He must be more tired then he thought from all the crap that had happened. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. Not even realizing that there was a sharp blue gaze directed straight at him. He drifted in his thoughts. Anywhere from evil ladders to hot sexy head detectives that he wanted to boink.

When the car stopped, he opened his eyes and looked around in shock, "Lassie-face, I hate to tell you this, but we're not at my place."

He was met with another disgruntled sigh, "Spencer, this is MY place. Remember what I said about the Chief and paperwork if you died? That includes killing yourself in your own apartment."

Shawn grinned, he could tell there was something more to the other's words, and he just was not sure what. Slowly climbing out of the car, he decided that the ending of this day from hell wasn't actually that bad. As he followed the detective in the front door, he made a beeline towards the couch and dropped heavily onto it.

He let himself relax, exhaustion finally winning its hold on him. He barely registered the fact that his knee was being cleaned and bandaged. Nevertheless, right before he drifted off to sleep he would later swear he felt a kiss being placed at the corner of his mouth.

A very promising ending to the worst very bad rotten stinky day.


End file.
